MGQ: Lustful Acedemic Mayhem
by Loganator356
Summary: This fanfic was inspired by Spyno41 and his fanfic "MGQ: Where's The Viagra When It's Not Needed". I have permission from him to do this fanfic and he even decided to help me with some things as well. Chapters are going to take a while to make because I need to keep this secret from my family. Rated M for occasional lemons.
1. Prologue

**This fanfic was inspired by Spyno41 and HIS fanfic, "Monster Girl Quest: Where's The Viagra When It's Not Needed" and I am using this fanfic as a sequel. YES I got permission to do this. Be aware that I am not experienced with this though I am getting help from Spyno for ideas. He and I come up with the storyline and I type the story.**

 **ALSO: THIS FANFIC IS GONNA BEGIN AT 2 YEARS AFTER SPYNO'S ACCORDING TO THE TIMELINE. Just a heads up.**

Monster Girl Quest: Lustful Academic Mayhem!

Chapter 1: The Letter.

It's summertime and I am trying to find a new school to go to after I got rejected by my old one because of an incident involving me attacking a fellow student after he said some awful things like how my sister is a "whore", my "inability to care for her", "my parents abandoned us because we were too pathetic" and some other things. I got mad and so I tried using a little bit of my fire magic to scare him off. Although, in my anger, I overdid it and gave the kid a 2nd Degree Burn all across his torso. Normally that would've gotten me expelled. First off, harmful magic is prohibited. Second off, that injury was pretty bad. Thankfully, my sister (Bless her heart) helped heal the guy and convinced the school to just give me some good OSS and that I was not gonna be accepted in there next year. My parents would most likely be very mad at me if they were with us. I decide to take a break for a bit to regain my focus. I head outside to check the mail. I find a purple and white envelope inside. I take it inside, open it up and read what it has to say.

Dear Logan Ronzio,

We here at the Monster Girl Academy have recently heard of your little… mishap with another student. We know about your gift of elemental magic. You appear to be a talented individual. Although your temper may need work, we have decided to accept you into our school this upcoming school year free of charge. We could use a powerful human like you in our program. We will provide a free dorm room, lunches, and textbooks. We hope you would consider our offer.

Allipheese Fateburn XV, Monster Principle. 3

I could hardly believe it. A high ranking school has decided to accept me in with all expenses paid for? I don't even care if there is a catch. I can't turn down free education at such a popular academy. I quickly write back to them saying that I will indeed join them and that I will arrive a week before the school year starts. After that I spend the remainder of my summer having fun and preparing for to move out. A week before I go, I realise… Who is gonna take care of my sister? I consider my options. Should I send her to an orphanage? No, she would hate it there. Should I stay behind? No, I've got no other place to go. I then get an idea. What if I brought her with me? She may need some time to adjust but I'm sure she would do fine. I write to the school asking if my sister could be accepted in as well. 4 days later, I get a letter with the same pattern as mine. I quickly open it up and read it.

Dear Logan Ronzio,

We have carefully considered the idea and we have come to decide that we will indeed allow your sister into the program as well. However, She will not be allowed to reside in the Monster side of the school. She is to live in the Angel side of the school. If you have any grievances you may take it up with us upon your arrival.

Goddess Ilias, Angel Principle.

I think about it. I guess she would be better off with the angels. She is rather well behaved and always cares about everyone. I go to my sister's room and tell her about what happened. She took the news surprisingly well. We pack our things the next day and get some rest. It was gonna be a looong drive tomorrow.

 **I know there wasn't any dialog in this chapter but I swear there will be some in Chapter 2. Also in later chapters (Possible Chapter 3 or 4) there will be lemon. You have been warned. Anyways, thanks to you for taking the time to read and Special Thanks to Spyno41 for agreeing to let me do this and even helping me out with this. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I should put a really long title, but fuck traditions. I'm just thankful to Spyno41 for the great deal of help he gave**.

Finally! The writer is writing the Valentine's eve-Wait a minute…..That's not Norman. Who is this little shit? Huh? He's looking directly at me as if he acknowledges my existence.

Logan: *Teleports behind you* Omae wa mo shindeiru!

Nani!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

This is my story and you're not part of it. Sup guys! Sorry about the blood. It's your favorite sorcerer and best boi, Logan Ronzio! That's me in the car, wearing my favorite Sans hoodie that my sister Ashlyn bless her soul, got me on my 13th birthday! But enough about my silly birthday story. You're probably wondering why we were driving 16 hours straight to an Academy full of thirsty monsters out for my innocence. To be honest, it's the only academy that even accepted someone with my record. Especially with THAT incident.

"Are you narrating your life again?" Ashlyn groggily asked, waking up from her nap.

Dammit! I thought I mastered the arts of subtlety! "H-How could you tell?"

"You were changing expressions and it looked kind of funny." Ashlyn giggled.

Curses! Subtlety has never been my forte. No matter how hard I practice on the mirror, I can never control my expressions!

"Are you sure you're fine? I told you drinking 6 Red Bulls was going to make you more tired." She said worryingly.

Dammit Ashlyn! You're just too good, too pure for this world! "I'm fine, Ashlyn! The academy should just be at our view in just a few moments."

And sure enough, there it was. The Academy graced us with its architecture before us. How did one of the students describe it again? Like Hope's Peak Academy? I don't know what that is but that's how it looks like.

We parked and headed to the front the building and there waiting were two figures who were famous around the globe. The ancestor of the Goddess of Darkness, Alipheese Fateburn XVI and the ancestor of the Legendary Hero, Luka. Their marriage broke the barriers between monsters and human, now everyone is all coolio! Except for angels. They're still salty about the whole thing. But no one cares about that. They were wearing their school uniforms of their respective Alignment. Which is so cool!

We approach them very maturely. "I-It is an honor to be in the presence to the myths and legends in person! Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is-"

Alice raised her hands and interrupted me. "Logan Ronzio and Ashlyn Ronzio. We welcome you to the Monster Girl Academy. You both must be tired from your long trip here. Let us escort you to your dorms."

"Do you mind if I take my sis to her dorm?" I asked. They look at me quizzically and then at each other. Luka scratched his head. "That's going to be difficult. Everyone's only allowed at their own area depending on their Alignment. Opposing faction aren't allowed to enter, unless they have a pass. And even then that's another whole process to go through in order to get one."

"Oh." And that's all I could say was oh. "Don't worry. I'll make sure no harm comes her way. You have my word." Luka promised, as he pats the legendary Angel Halo on his waist.

I thank him and we head our way to the dorms, so that I can rest my head to those soft, pillowy bosoms that Alice proudly presents. I mean bed! She is a married lady. Bad Logan. I'm so tired, my mind is going all over the place. Actually, I noticed that people were following us and whenever I looked at their general direction, they would shy away. "Why are they avoiding me?"

"Well you are well known for causing 2nd degree burn to a person. And based on your past psychological history, you let your emotions overcome your senses. That's why we let both of you stay here, so you can better control yourself and power." Wow. I don't know if I should be impressed or freaked out with how much they know about my past.

But damn. I already have a bad rep and I haven't even started yet! This is going to be a difficult year.

(Ashlyn POV)

On our way to my dorm, I've come across so many friendly people and angels. I have only seen angels on T.V., so it was truly magical meeting one in person. I hope I can become one someday. "Everyone is very friendly here." I say with a smile.

"Why wouldn't they? You have a reputation for healing the person your brother burned. Plus, you have this gentle aura emanating around you. I'm honestly surprised someone was that heartless to even bully you." Is that how my brother is known around here?

"My brother isn't a bad person! He can be intimidating with his elemental spells, but he is kind, sensitive and very serious about protecting those he loves in his life." I defensively proclaimed. I don't want him to be judged unfairly. I will try my best for people to see the good in him, just like I do.

Luka smiled and nodded. "I'll take your word on it. To be honest, I never believe in rumors until I investigate it myself. So we'll just have to see how this year will turn out for the both of you."

(Logan POV)

After a quick tour of the Monster Side, showing me my classes, getting me a dorm key, and a failed attempt at making a new friend (he fainted just as I got the first word out), Alice showed me to my room. There were two others living there, a somewhat skinny guy with short blond hair who looked around 14-ish, and a Lamia with long red hair,a cool red pattern on her tail and a pair of C-cup breasts. They both seemed pretty nervous about me sleeping in the same dorm room as them but eventually (after some careful explaining, a few bad puns, and an amazing pizza made by yours truly) they became quite comfortable with me. Hopefully, I can work my way up from here and that incident from my old school will be simply water under the bridge. But for now I'm just gonna be grateful for the friends I've made so far.

Phew! Done with that now! Oh shit, found a finger I missed from cleaning up that old narrator's body. Anyways. I'm gonna finish cleaning this up and then get to work on what happens next. See you guys then.


End file.
